The Tiny Little Queen
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Do you remember the story of a girl who lived a life in the Mushroom Kingdom, and how she was kidnap by Boswer because of her kingdom and her beauty? Of course we all know the story of Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. The one who was kidnap a lot. But did you know? She was a young Queen who rule her kingdom at the age of 6. Why you may ask? Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time – that's an odd way to start a story, isn't it? How do you decide where "once" took place? Is it when the action and drama bursts forth? Is it when love enters the scene? That brings forth another question – if you're talking about someone else's story, where in their life do you pick up? Maybe it's just when their normal life was disrupted and the changes began. Yes, perhaps this will do. But who am I to define such qualifications?

Maybe you've heard of me. But maybe you haven't. Maybe you do. But maybe you don't. It doesn't matter. The important thing is this is a story about a girl who took hold of her own destiny and her own dream and rules her kingdom at an age of 6. I'd like to think sharing her epic journey will help those seeking their own place in life... or at the very least, bring entertainment to those who desire it. Isn't that the job of all good stories?

But in order to properly tell you this tale, it might be best if I start over. Let's skip that 'once upon a time' nonsense. This story begins one day. That girl, is me, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. And this is my story.

Let us start all of the way back to the very beginning before I was born. But first, let talk about my parents.

Several years ago in this happy part of the world call the Mushroom Kingdom, a great ruler the King and his beautiful Queen lived in peace. The couple would soon experience the joy of beings parents of the healthy nice and beautiful baby girl. And so the baby was born and they call her Peach, I was surrounded and nurse by my parents love, I'll grown strong and beautiful.

But, my mother, Queen Elizabeth, never recovered her strength. Incurably ill, she spent months in bed and she never makes it. But she sadly died. Distraught by the loss, the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom mourned the passing of their gentle and tender loving Queen.

My father was also sad about the death of my mother but I was too young to remember. But soon, many years after my mother death. One of our kingdom enemy, the Koopa Clan. Threatened our kingdom and our people, burn their precious homes on fire. My father left for war as I watch him leave the castle through the balcony as I pray and waited for my father to return home safely. But we won the war and the Koopa Clan no longer threatening our kingdom but unfortunately to my father, he was injured during the battle, we have many doctors in the castle and did their best to help my father, but he didn't get any better from his recovery. But I remember as I was call to his bedroom.

 _Flashback_

 _Five-year-old Princess Peach POV:_

 _I was staring at the stars in the beautiful dark sky and a moon shining a light through my window, my nanny keep me company so I wouldn't feel lonely. Just then, a knock was heard in my bedroom door. Toadsworth, who was my father trusted advisor and his childhood best friend step in. He call me and say that I have to go to my father room._

 _So I did, my nanny and Toadsworth escort me to his room. A bunch of servants, maids, all standing outside of my father door._

 _I step inside of his room as the door was close and the room is almost dark, I was alone in the room with my father, the candles was lift but some wasn't, I cannot see him in his bed by the dark but I do saw his dark figure and his hand sticking out._

 _"Peach," he called, "come here," I walk slowly to my father bed. "Yes father?" I said, kneels down and took his_ _hand. "My beautiful daughter," he said, touching my hand, "I have to tell you something, you will protect by the angel, an angel of heaven, they will guide you and help you, the nicest angel you will ever have. They will protect you, and they will alway be there to be your friends." my father cough and I took a step back trying not to get sick from him._

 _"Father, do you believe of angel?" I asksoftly._

 _"Of course, my dear daughter, what else, I believe in everything, and remember to be brave, be good and be a kind ruler just like me and your mother." He said._

 _"But father, what if I fail? What if I will never be a good ruler just like you and mother?" I question him._

 _"My dear," he said touching my cheek. "You will become Queen, but only you decide what kind of Queen you'll be. No one can't tell you the best way to make that decision." He said._

 _"But how will I do that?" I question him._

 _He then give me a small smile. "My sweet Peach, I'm only asking you to be safe, be smart, and above all. Be true to yourself, there's more in you that you have not to discover yet. You will have your people to guide you and your mother and I as well. A true ruler listen to their subject. Remember what I say, forget that." And that was his last words, and so, the candle went off, the storm thunder in the sky. But one of the candles didn't blow out, I walk over and blow it out as my tears running down to my cheeks._

 ** _Flashback end_**

And so I rule the kingdom at the age of six, I was a young queen but I preferred to be call Princess and I have a queen-like role in my life. I will do everything in my power to be a good ruler just like my parents. In my dream, I am just a regular princess who is full and fun girl and live in her own fantasy world like a fairytale that she create. But in my private dream, I'm a warrior, I'm not afraid of anything, I fight the battles harder than this test every single days and I win. I am not a damsel in distress, I'm not a frightened princess that everyone else thinks I am. I will do anything to protect my kingdom, and my people and willing to sacrifice anything. Letting everyone down will be my greatest unhappiness. And that where my story starts here….


	2. Chapter 2

A new day has dawned upon the Mushroom kingdom. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom were currently in the business of rebuilding. While in the palace, the young queen or she preferred to be call Princess. Was in her room while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

 _'It's still hard to believe that this is me now, a six-year-old girl who became queen...'_ She mused, studying her reflection. she was wearing her pink satin evening gown that has frills at the trim beautiful, adorable puffy little sleeves, and a tiered ruffle skirt in two colors of pink for all the prettiness. And a faux cyan jewel. There's even a tulle petticoat with a glittery satin hemline ruffle. Underneath her dress, she wears a white petticoat, white stockings, white knee-length pantalettes, red ruby sparkle strapped Mary Jane shoes and the crown looks like real gold, but it's lightweight foam and attaches to a plastic headband with elastic loops so her crown wouldn't fall off.

Of course, Peach had a little trouble ruling a kingdom. But with her father trusted advisor by her side, she will sure to rule the kingdom just like her parents.

 _'I'm not complaining, though.'_ She chuckled to herself. _'But if I were, that'd be the least of my worries...'_

After her father death, she had become the Mushroom Queen. She now had to lead and watch over the new people race, a task she had never expected.

 _'Maybe this is what it feels like when they find their destiny... and it's more than they imagined._ ' She thought.

Peach made her way deeper into the hallway, continuing her observations.

"Queen Peach." Toadsworth bowed as Peach neared. "The west wing expansion is nearing completion."

"Good to hear, Toadsworth." Peach said awkwardly. "Oh, and... you don't have to bow every time I come near, you know. And please, call me Princess Peach, Queen Peach sounds too much."

"Of course, your highness." Toadsworth stood up.

Peach cringed slightly.

"So... how are you?" She asked awkwardly. "I figure since I'm Queen but prefer to be call Princess now, I should get to know my subjects a little better."

"Truth be told, I'm feeling great." Toadsworth admitted.

"Aren't we all?" Peach grinned.

"Though it's the changes on the inside that are most surprising." Toadsworth added.

"It feels good, doesn't?" Peach smiled.

"It certainly does." Toadsworth nodded. "And I have you to thank for that, my princess. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to serve you as best I can just like how I serve your parents." He bowed once more.

"Well, uh... keep up the good work." Peach said weakly. "The expansion is really looking good."

"Thank you, Princess." Toadsworth smiled.

"Queen Peach!" A yellow Toad called.

"Yes, Scott?" Peach turned.

"We, ah... have a surprise for you, your majesty." Scott smiled. "If you'd please to follow me..."

"Oh, okay..." Peach followed Scott.

Scott led Peach into one of the larger throne room chambers. There, Peach was surprised to see that a new throne had been made, the throne was gold and white antique and a golden mushroom with a crown on the top and stood on top of the throne. It wasn't as large or imposing as her parents former throne, but it had its own regal style. Several other toads surrounded it, smiling expectantly at Peach.

"Is that...?" Peach gaped.

"Your new throne." Scott smiled. "A true ruler deserves no less. Do you like it, my Queen?"

"I, er..." Peach mumbled. "...I do, I absolutely love it! Great job, all of you."

"Your praise humbles us, Queen Peach." Scott smiled.

The other toads all bowed and the other toadettes crusties.

"Well, I'd say you've earned a break." Peach declared. "You all go and rest up. There's still a lot of work to be done, and I'd hate for you to exhaust yourselves."

"As you wish my Queen." Scott bowed.

Peach cringed again as Scott and the others left the throne room, bowing again as they did.

"I am never gonna get used to that..." She mumbled to herself.

As Peach looked upon the throne, she noted that it was vaguely similar to her parents throne. Now that she was the Mushroom' Queen, she had been left with no choice but to stay in the palace, and leave behind the life she had built in the Kingdom. She glumly reflected on the friends she had made there, and the fact that she didn't even get to say goodbye to any of her friends.

 _'I wonder what everyone's up to back in the Toad Town..._ ' She thought. _'I'm sure Toadsworth will let them know what's happened. I just hope they didn't forget me, they're my friends, but then I just got up and left for a new life as some Queen.'_

The throne that Peach's subjects had made proved to drive her new position even further more.

 _'I don't even know if I have what it takes to be a Queen.' She frowned. 'I never really wanted this. I can't be a leader, can I?'_

Peach thought back to the time, many years ago, when she was a just a regular princess who want to be free and play and run about doing whatever she please. To laugh, amuse, and chat away just like those days of old.

 _'But my parents was a good leader._ ' Peach told herself. _'They even told me that a true ruler must be kind, brave, smart, and above all. Me, I don't have any kind of experience in taking charge.'_

Peach glanced worriedly at the throne.

 _'What if I can't handle it?'_ She thought _. 'Or worse, what if I end up being a world most hated Queen the one who she lost her head? Being the ruler of the kingdom really went to her head and she didn't care about the poor and all she cares about was buying fashion dresses, wigs, jewelry, shoe,_ accessories. Going to the opera, and _thrown an expensive party, What if the power does the same to me?'_

Peach shuddered in distaste. The idea of becoming anything like the other Queen was repugnant to her. More than ever, she wished she was go back in time and start all over, without the burden of leadership upon her.

 _'But it's not like I can just turn around and abandon my kingdom.'_ She reflected. _'With my parents gone, they need a leader to guide them. And like it or not, that leader is me. They followed my lead, they turned on my parents. Because they followed my example. For better or for worse, I'm in charge now. I just hope it doesn't turn out to be for worse...'_

Taking a deep breath, Peach left the new throne room and checked on the rest of her subjects.

"Ah, my Queen." Dylan, one of a number of Toads servants nodded respectfully. "Some of us were thinking of moving some of the children from the town to the upper nursery to the lower one. We fear our, er... children may have damaged the structural integrity of the levels above, which may result in a collapse. The kids may need to be moved for their own safety. What do you think?"

"Well, I... suppose it's best to move them err on the side of caution." Peach declared. "Don't want those poor kids being harmed."

"A wise decision, my Queen." Dylan smiled.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my idea..." Peach muttered as Dylan moved to fulfill her wishes.

As Peach continued walking through the castle, she found herself beset with more requests for her input and royal suggestions. She couldn't exactly blame them; her parent's rule had little tolerance for free thinking. But having her new subjects look to her to solve all these problems weren't exactly easing her fears about the burdens of leadership.

"Who knew being a ruler was so hard?" She sighed, as she took a quick rest in a side hallway. "Mother and Father made it look so easy."

Moments later, a trio of Toads entered the hallway.

"There you are, your majesty." Hayden, a light green Toad, declared.

"We need your opinion on something, my Queen." Billy, a dark yellow Toads, stated.

"Of course you do." Peach sighed.

"With your parents gone, we were wondering of what will we do with their belongings? You already of course move into your parents chambers. We're wondering if we can put their belongings in the castle attic." Clark, a blue Toad, suggested. "If you want to put it back to your chamber" He asked awkwardly.

"Believe me, I would prefer those stuff to be put away in the castle attic but please leave my parents portrait there, I would like to remember them." Peach declared. "You can put them away with my blessings."

"Thank you, your majesty." Billy smiled. "Truly, you are a wise and noble Queen."

"I'm glad you think so..." Peach sighed.

"Your highness?" Clark frowned. "Pardon my impertinence, but is everything alright?"

"Sure, why would anything be wrong?" Peach said sarcastically. "A few days ago, I was just a girl who live in her own fantasy world like a fairytale where I can be free and doing whatever I please. And now, I'm your Queen. It's not like that's a gigantic leap forward. And the fact that I was never prepared for this at all sure doesn't matter. Not in the least!" She shook her head. "Actually, it does. I barely know what I'm doing half the time! What kind of Queen can say that? Not the kind of Queen who should be in charge of anything, that's for sure..."

Peach took a few breaths, feeling a little better after her outburst. But only for a moment. She awkwardly realized she had just blurted out her uncertainties in front of three of her subjects.

"We, er... didn't know you felt that way, my Queen." Clark admitted. "You've been doing so well. Guiding us, encouraging us..."

"Well, I guess I'm just good at hiding it." Peach shrugged. "The truth is, I don't know the first thing about ruling the kingdom, or about being a leader. I have no business being Queen..."

The Toads glanced worriedly at each other.

"...With respect, your highness, that is utter nonsense." Hayden said boldly.

"Excuse me?" Peach frowned, surprised by both the statement and Hayden audacity.

"Hayden is right, my Queen." Clack added. "You have every business being our Queen."

"I do?" Peach asked, even more surprised.

"Of course. You were the only one of us who thought there might be another way of life for our kind." Hayden declared. "The only one of us who even considered that a Toad could be more than what your parents made us out to be."

"And while you did desert the palace." Billy smiled. "And you brought with you our salvation. A new way to do things. A way to free to do whatever we want and the way for us to evolve beyond the sneaking, deceitful parasites we once were."

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it does sound pretty good..." Peach mumbled, still unsure. "But that doesn't necessarily mean I can be a good leader for all of you."

"For the longest time, we believed your parents was the greatest leader we could hope for." Hardshell scowled. "But now we know they really cared about us, and they're really care about their people. And you, you dared to reach out to the other the rest of us fed upon. To earn their love instead of taking it. And then you did something the rest of us would never have thought of: You willingly gave out that love. And in doing so, you showed us all what a we can truly be. You led us all into a new age."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Peach smiled humbly.

"As far as we're concerned, you have earned the right to rule over us." Clark smiled. "We will gladly follow your lead. Whatever decisions you may make, we know they will be made with our best interests in mind... which is more than could be said about your parents. I'm sure your parents believe in you and we all do."

"...You really believe in me that much?" Peach asked, touched.

"We do." Billy nodded. "And not just us. All the Toads and Toadette's in this palace believe in you, Queen Peach. All you have to do now is believe in yourself."

Spurred on by their heartfelt words, Peach felt the doubts within her shrinking, the burden on her shoulders lessening.

"Thank you all." She smiled. "I needed to hear that. Now, can you do your Queen a favor? Have every Toads and Toadette's gather in the throne room. I have an announcement to make."

"As you wish... my Queen." Hayden smiled.

Peach returned to the throne room, standings in front of her throne. Before long, every Toads and Toadette's in the palace had gathered before her.

"Thank you all for coming." Peach declared. "I think we're all well aware of the changes that have gone on in these few past few days since my parents death, bless their souls by the way. It's been quite hectic, to say the least. And I am humbled by the support and loyalty you have given to me. I'll admit, taking on the role of your new leader hasn't been easy, and I was... unsure of myself. But I know now that it is the role I am meant to play in this world."

The Toads and Toadettes bowed and curtsy deeply.

"But you should know, I don't need you to constantly bow or curtsy to me, or take my every word as law." Peach instructed them. "You shouldn't be afraid to speak up if you think I'm doing something wrong, because I'm not going to take offense, or force you to think otherwise. That was what my parents did but they had not been notice it. To paraphrase a very wise one, a true leader listens to their subjects when one of them finds a better way. And rest assured, I'm ready to listen. I may be your Queen but I prefer to be call Princess, calling me Queen sound too much, but we're all heading into this new life together, meaning you should have as much say as I do about where we're going."

"Now those sound like the words of a true ruler." Hayden said quietly.

"I promise you all, I will do everything in my power to make my rule a benevolent one just like my parents." Peach said solemnly. "And I will do everything in my power to ensure the prosperity and survival of this castle. You have my word as your Princess."

"Long live Princess Peach!" Toadsworth cheered.

"Long live the Princess!" The gathered Toads chanted. "God save the princess! God save the princess! God save the princess!" They all cheer and yell excitement.

Peach smiled humbly, the support of her new subjects quashing most of her lingering doubts. Though there would always be a part of betself that would question his ability to rule, there was now a larger part that assured her she could do it.

Bolstered by her subject's belief in her, Peach tentatively took her place on the throne.

 _'Okay, this isn't so bad_.' She mused. She looked upon her subjects, who were looking at her with a mix of reverence and encouragement. _'Maybe being a ruler won't be so tough after all...'_


	3. Chapter 3

The young Queen was in her bedchamber getting ready for her first meeting today, she's going to solve a problem from her people. They are putting her a wig in the style of rococowhich is now commons in other kingdoms she once read). It was a same color of her hair blond.

They put three pink roses on each side of the hair above her ears. They put her crown in her head, and a the dress consists of several layers Hoop Skirt, corset, petticoat, underskirt, overskirt/bodice, cape. The motifs were all hand embroidered and there are about 200 beads and 200 crystals sewn onto the dress. Rhinestone trim lines the overskirt and neckline. She wore a choker that are unique pieces that combine perfectly with Vintage, Sweet, and Gothic Lolita fashion.

Peach was so nervous, she never has been to the meeting before. Her parents handle this meeting before but her? Well, she's a queen or as least she's now prefer to call princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She try her best to be brave just like her parents.

"Your majesty?" Someone knock on the princess chamber, "they're waiting for you."

"O-oh! Tell them that I will be there in the moment!" She reply as she heard footsteps leaving. Peach look at her herself in the mirror where she can see her reflection. "Let do this." She told them in the room. They escorted her to the throne room. She reach to the tall door as she heard her name being call out. "Announcing her Majesty, Queen Peach." He told the people in the throne room. She walked past him and smiled slightly even know she perfer to be call Prince but she only be call Queen when she have a royal duty to do. She have known him in her entire life as she have most of the staff here. Toadsworth was one of her father most trusted advisers while he ruled the mushroom Kingdom and Peach had come to deeply respect his opinion greatly. Although she respected his opinion even before Peach became Queen and before her parents died it was her best friend Toad whom she trusted the most and him and Peach went to with any problems she had about Council's and such.

She looked around the room as she sat down and noticed everyone was already there. Once Peach was seated in her throne, ' _there are so many people at the palace that needed my help_ ', she though. But she took a deep breath and calm herself down.

"Already then, let get this started shall we?" She said as she called out one person at the time that need her help. A two farmers then walk up and bow to the little Queen.

"Your majesty, we're from Moo Moo Meadows and we have a problem," One of the farmer said as he glare at one of the farmer.

"Oh! What's it? Please, do tell me what's your problem gentlemen?" She ask politely.

"Well," he began to say. "Your majesty, you see, his chickens get loose and eat my corn!" He suddenly yells.

"His cows keeps eating the grass of my field!" says the other farmer.

The farmers keep arguing and Peach does not know what to do. This is her first time and yet she's already freaking out inside. But she cannot show it to her people. A queen must be brave and strong, she count to one to ten as she began to calm down and remember one of her father advice.

 _'Problems can be hard to solve. You have a good heart. Do what you think is right'_. Peach talk to herself and began to thinks hard. What does she think is right? What if her right was wrong? What if it doesn't work out right as she though? And then it stuck her.

"I think I have an idea!" Peach says as the two farmers stop arguing and look at her. "The chickens can eat the corn. The cow can eat the grass. And you both can share the milk and eggs!" The farmers then look at each other, and suddenly. A smile appears on their face, and nodded their head. The farmer agree and they thank the Queen for their help as the farmers walk out of the throne room as Peach smile. She have managed to solve the problem. Her parents would be so proud right now.

And so, she had solves many and many problems from her people as they needed her help. She was so glad to help her people and solved all their problems. "Alright Toadsworth? Are we done yet?" She ask.

"Well," Toadsworth say, "not yet but we're almost done here, there are still more people that needed your help." Peach sigh as she still have many more problems to be solve. But she's not going to give up now, it's her duty to help her people.

And so, her duty to help solve the people problem was finally done. And now, Toadsworth then guide her to the study room where all of the huge pile of papers is waiting for her. "What the…" Peach eyes went big. "This is going to take forever to get this done!" Peach exclaimed.

"Actually," Toadsworth look at the young queen, "all you have to do is just signs and that's it. You're all done!"

"Wait…" Peach pause, "so you're telling me that all I have to do is just sign the paper and that it? You know what! I am going to read what's say on the paper and then I will just sign it." Peach smile as she took a seat. Toadsworth handed the paper to her as Peach began to read what on the paper. She then sign it and took at the other paper, read it, and sign it.

The hours went by so fast. Peach have finally sign the last paper she needed to sign. She put the paper down and look at the windows and apparently, it was night time.

"Wow, it went really that fast?" She thought as she look at Toadsworth who was snoring and fell asleep.

"Toadsworth, wake up!" Toadsworth woke up yawning as he look at Princess Peach. "It's time to go to bed and get some rest." Toadsworth nodded as they head to their bedchamber to get some goodnight sleep in their room.

Peach have change her dress into a nightgown. The fabric is light soft pastel pink satin. The bubble sleeves and bodice are fully lined.

There is an antique hot pink satin sash that ties around the midriff making a cute little bow in the back. The sash is not attached permanently to the dress and is held in place as the belt loops. She was sitting on the stool and brushing her hair. She then notice a box sitting where the third mirror way are. She saw a sticky note sticky on it.

"Huh?" She wonder. She look at the sticky note and read it. "I think you might want this." Peach then open a box. Inside was a beautiful amulet. The amulet features a large, glittering royal blue cabochon acrylic jewel placed into a fun, cartoon-like yellow baroque-style polymer clay setting. Gold-tone bail and 14" adjustable chain also included. Pendant is about 3" in length, and about 2" across.

"My mother amulet…" she said it softy. She then look at her parent portrait and saw a picture of her mother wearing a same amulet she's holding. She look and saw another note inside folded. She unfold the paper and began to read. "Dear Peach, I have something that you might like - your mother amulet. These are very special amulets. You must promise to never take it off. That way, you won't lose it. From Toad." Peach then put a amulet on and look at the mirror.

"It beautiful…" Peach admire it as she then put the hot pink headband on her head and she then walk up to her bed. She pull her cover and then look at the window where the balcony is. "I promise Toadsworth, I wouldn't take this off." She then go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was rising in the Mushroom lands, the same as it did every morning at six A.M. However this particular morning was far from normal in the Mushroom lands. In this morning, the young queen was still sleeping as four birds, two squirrels, and two rabbits opened her bedroom window. Two of the birds flew into Peach's room and picked up her pink dress.

In Peach's bedroom, Peach was sleeping when the balcony window was opened by the rabbit. In a few moments, four birds, two squirrels, and two rabbits entered the bedroom. As this was going on, the young queen slowly awoke. As she was awoke, they noticed two bird was carrying her pink gowns. Then she saw the two rabbit stood behind her crown staring at her. Peach screamed, being taken off guard.

"What is going on in here?!" One of her maids exclaimed as she entered the room. "This is a castle, not a farm! Out - shoo, shoo, shoo! Go!"

She managed to chase the animals out of the room, then walked over to Peach, and placed her gowns on the bed. "Here are your dresses madam. Breakfast will be ready in five minute your Majesty." The maid announced.

After Peach got dress, she was a escorted by Toad, her best friend as he escorted the queen to the dinner hall.

They have reached the dinner room and Toad open a door for him. "Good morning your Majesty," the staff greet her. "Good morning everyone, I hope you all have a pleasant and restful sleep last night." Princess Peach spoke softly at them in a voice which only replaced a yawn at the last moment.

They all smiled warmly at the royal little girl seated in her seat as the chef came into the dining room whiles he's putting the cart filled with plates of hearty breakfasts. The chef carefully walk over to the young queen with her plate and the cart gently set it in front of him with a fork and knife. "Good morning my queen." He said with the French accent. Even when he talk like that, it reminds her of Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast. "We made you some healthy pancake with some freshly made chocolate milk. We hope you enjoy it, your Majesty." He smiled softly.

Peach's stack of pancakes were made of two with a pat of butter and some syrup. She carefully picked up the fork and knife to start cutting at the pancakes which were soft and warm. She dug her fork into some, and took a bite. She smiled softly as he could taste the warmth of the pancakes, the sweetness and smoothness of the syrup and butter blended all together.

After she swallowed her first bite she looked up at the chef who's waiting for her how it taste and he's right beside her. "Oh my! I absolutely love it! It tastes so good and so delicious!" She reached for his cup and took a drink at the Chocolate Milk. "Mmm..This Chocolate milk taste very good."

The chef smiled warmly at him "Thank you my queen. I'm happy that you like them." He said as he put carts back to the kitchen.

During her breakfast, her advisor came into the room, holding a paper in his hand. "Excuse me, your majesty, but we have quite a bit to do today." Toadsworth interrupted. "And a few things need your immediate attention."

"Alright, Toadsworth." Peach sighed. "Go ahead."

"The new schoolhouse is finished." Toadsworth declared. "When should we open it?"

"Tomorrow." Peach replied. "I'll be there myself for the opening."

"Excellent." Toadsworth smiled. "The village playground needs new equipment."

"Swings, seesaw, and a Yoshi-shaped." Peach listed.

"There aren't enough vegetables in the community garden to feed all the people." Toadsworth declared. "What should we do?"

"Um, plant more seeds, then have Minh T. sprinkle them with her magical grow-fast powder she had." Peach declared. "Now if you don't mind Toadsworth, I'm going to eat my breakfast. Most important meal of the day, you know?"

"Actually your majesty, we still have a few things to take care of." Toadsworth informed her. "How many things?" Peach asked. "Pardon me." Toadsworth unfurled his scroll, which rolled all the way across the table. "Whoa." The Pink girl gasped.

"I sure has a lot to do today." Prach added.

"You always has a lot to do." Toadsworth pointed out. "You're the queen and it is your duties to do as Queen."

"Looks like I'm in for another busy day." Peach sighed.

"Indeed." Toadsworth agreed. "Now, what kind of cake would you like for the villagers' ball?"

"Cake?" Peach asked. "On top of everything else, I have to worry about cake!?"

"I can help you with that, your Majesty." Toad offered. "Since you have so much to do. I can do it." Toad added.

"That would be great, Toad." Peach smiled. "Thank you. And beside, just call me Peach. We are bestfriend remember"

"Just write down what kind of cake you want on the order form, and I'll bring it to the village baker." Toadsworth handed him the paper.

"No problem." Toad smiled.

"Now, we must be off to the throne room, your majesty." Toadsworth declared. "You're already late for your first appointment."

"I'm on my way." Peach stood up.

In the throne room, the queen was sitting in her throne with Toadsworth. "These are the funniest jesters in the kingdom." Toadsworth declared. "But only one can be the new court jester. Which one do you like your majesty?" He asked.

"This one's really funny!" Peach giggled, pointing to the middle jester.

"Excuse me, your majesty." The maid stepped forward. "This urgent note just arrived from king Nasir of Flowervill."

"Oh." Peach read the note.

The middle jester flipped and did a pratfall. But the queen didn't notice as she read what it said. "Nasir wants to borrow some of our flying horses. That's fine, but tell him he has to return the royal toolbox sometime this year!"

"Yes, your majesty." Toadsworth nodded.

One jester held up a teacup, filled it with tea from the pot on his hat, then gave it to Peach.

"Thank you." She giggled. "There, he's the one. Mr. Teapot. Toadsworth, that's the new jester."

"Excellent." Toadsworth made a note. "Then it's on to the knighting ceremony. And after that, you'll need to approve the expansion plans for the animal park, and meet with constable Mayor Koopa about the situation..."

"The... situation?" Peach inquired.

That afternoon, Peach was just walking down a staircase with Toad chatting, Toadsworth found her and walk just ahead of them.

"Good news, your majesty." Toadsworth declared. "We've finished everything on your list."

"Finally." Peach yawned. "I'm exhausted, I will just take a nap in my room please do not disturb my nap unless it a important or a emergency." Peach said as Toadsworth he left them as Peach suddenly grab Toad hand and went to her room. She pull him in and she check to see no one was there. She close the door and look at Toad.

"Peach? Aren't you going to take a nap?" Toad ask. "Nope." Peach reply, "I am going to sneak out of the castle." She put her finger to her lip. "What!" Toad was shock. "But Peach! What if someone see you?"

"Oh relax Toad." Peach giggle as she quickly change her dress into a peasant cloth. "I am going to wear a disguise so no one will recognize me," Peach explained with a smile.

"But what if they found? What if they found out that you have escape the palace?" Toad began to worry. "Don't worry Toad, no one will found out. Trust me." Toad then look at Peach and she was wearing a pink and white cotton gingham dress she'll be able to stay for the party and twirl with the best of them. This cotton dress is fully lined including the white eyelet sleeves, and the pinafore ties at the shoulders to adjust for comfort. Her hair was tie into a lower pigtail. She was wearing a black Mary Jane shoe with two white stocking. And in her hand was a straw basket with a blanket to cover it.

"Beside, if anyway happen, text me." Peach said as she turn the candle on her right as the wall began to open and reveal a secret passageway. Peach then light up the candle and look at Toad. "See you later! And remember, text me if anything happen okay!" She walk inside as the wall close in. Toad sight as he walk out of the bedroom and guard the bedroom door.

Peach went through the passage with her candle as her only source of light. "It looks like this tunnel hasn't been used in years." Peach told herself. A rat ran by, which startled the princess and made her drop the candle by accident. She then calm down before picking up the candle.

"Come on Peach, let's keep going." Peach urged.

She continued down through the tunnel. As she kept going, Peach found something completely unbelievable. It was Toad Town of her kingdom!

"I don't believe it!" Peach was amazed, excited, and overwhelmed in a good way, all at once.

"I better go check it out and see what's there and probably bump into my friends." Peach smiled as she went down the hill and went straight forward the town and she then ended up on the town streets. It was so colorful, vivid, and truly everlasting beauty.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." She told herself. "I should explore to see what my town is up too." Peach suggested. The princess went through the streets and seemed to had stumbled across a marketplace among other people and it seem that no one recognized the princess and her disguise.

 _'These people seem so nice and friendly.'_ Peach thought to himself with a smile. She looked among the various buildings, unsure of where to go, she had never been outside before. A baker was standing by with a tray of biscuits to give to people. "Mm, those look good." Peach smiled, going over to the biscuits. "Good day." the baker greeted her. Peach began smelling the cookie and it smell so good and delicious. She decided to take a cookie. "How much, sir?"

"On the house and take many as you like young miss." the baker smiled, allowing her to have a free sample. "Thank you so much, sir." Peach smiled as she took five cookies and put it in her basket. The baker nodded. "Have a nice day!"

Peach smiled, and began eating the cookies. _'Oh, so delicious.'_ Peach thought to herself.

Peach smiled, look around her Kingdom. The blacksmith was at work, a man in his flower shop was watering a beautiful flowers he had, Peach sniff a beautiful flower as the man give her a pink rose. "Why thank!" Peach smile at him as the man tip his hat

The princess really enjoyed the outside world more than she did. _'This village is so amazing.'_ Peach thought to herself. The princess in disguise kept exploring and she looked way above and saw a her castle. Then, someone bump into her.

"Oh dear I am so sorry!" The voice said. "It alright, you didn't mean to." Peach said as she look up and saw Toadette. "Toadette!"

"Peach!" Peach stop her mouth talking as she whispered her. "Peach! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the castle doing some royal duties?" Toadette ask. "I have finished all my duties today and decided to take a break from the castle and take a walk in the town." Peach answer her. They then began to chatting and talk about what they miss.

"So, what's it like to be queen?" Toadette asked Peach as they walk where their friends is.

"It's not as interesting and easy as I thought. It's less, sitting freely and relaxing with power and riches, and more, sitting stressed out in a room till midnight signing never ending documents papers." Peach responded causing Toadette to giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

Peach love throwing a royal ball.

It's a widely known fact in the castle that she is in a wonderful mood and excitement on the day of a ball. Most assume that she love buying some elegant and beautiful dresses, jewelry, accessories, which was made by her royal traitor in the palace. Some assume it has to do meeting other royalties and nobility across the worlds. But it wasn't that, today, she's throwing a Spring Ball. She invited her friends in her town to come. She said that they don't have to be fancy, she told them that they can be their self. She was getting anxious, and nervous meeting other people.

In her room, she was getting ready, her maids help their precious queen get dress. The maids was stunning at her. Peach look absolutely beautiful and magnificent, the maids compliments her and telling her that she's a beautiful girl in the land.

"Pretty, pretty princess," a maid said from the room.

"Peach, you're so beautiful," another maid commented.

"The beautiful prettiest princess in the palace." another maid commented.

Peach smile at the maids. "Thanks you, you all are so kind." The dress is designed to be worn over the period undergarments - corset, hoop skirt and petticoats. The gown consists of a skirt and a bodice, decorated with lace and flowers. The skirt is done to fit wonderful splay crinoline and hoop skirt.

Her hair was style in the Katerina Petrova's Victorian. In her head wa a lovely bohemian inspired crown in a vine wire base featuring large champagne strawberry pink-peach (soft pink, peach, and creamy yellow) and small ivory, yellow and pink champagne paper flowers. Plus, some ribbon leaves and ivory cream pip berries. She was wearing her crown and the necklace that Toadsworth give to her. In her hand was a elbow length lace gloves certainly adds elegance and class to any occasion. The gloves are durable, yet soft to the touch and delicate. On her feet was a shoe. These are a pair of gorgeous upcycled heels. It have added lots of beautiful details. They are double layered in high quality fabric and French style lace. Lined in a champagne and ivory trim, and adorned with ribbons, gold appliqué, flat back pearls, and a crystal and pearl adornment.

But as she's getting ready, her lady-in-waiting, Lady Miranda. "At the Toadstool Palace, a lady of lesser rank must never address another of a higher consequence." She spoke to Queen Peach Toadstool. "Since your beloved parents has passed away, you are now the lady of the high consequence in the court of the palace."

Peach look at her, understand every she said. "You can address any of the peers at any times. They all await for you to talk to them." Peach was stunning at her words. " _I am…. the highest ranking lady in court… how wonderful! She exclaimed in her head. No one is permitted to speak with me unless I address them first. Everyone is waiting for me to speak with them!"_

It the grand ballroom, all the guests were assembled in the ballroom. Everyone were being patiently for the queen to arrive. When they hear a trumpet playing, they all stand tall and back straight up. They began to silently as the door open. The servant stepped forward. "All hail her royal majesty, Queen Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom!" He announced to the guest.

Trumpets sounded as the door open to the ballroom as they open, Peach Toadstool stood there wearing a elegant gown she wore as she look absolutely beautiful. The noble men stared at her with smile on their faces just amazed of her beauty. Almost everyone looked at her as Queen Peach was the center of the attention. She walk from the door and walk to the front of the ballroom, so graceful and so elegant. Every ladies at the court and the men watch her. Soon spoke a ladies at the court.

"My, what a refined and beautiful lady." Another spoke.

"Look at how light and elegant her steps are."

"She certainly carries herself like an Mushroom princess born from royal lineage."

"So elegant and beautiful."

"Yes, she isn't the slightest bit intimidated."

"She possesses such dignity and poise."

Peach smiled a little as she walked, also she began to think. Everyone is looking at me. With their wide eyes open, they're clamouring in amazement of my presents! Everyone is captivated by my beauty! This is wonderful. I truly am the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom! Reaching the end of the room, she sat down on the throne. Soon violins as a Piano began to play some calm music, everyone began to take each others hand and dance.

Peach and her friend Toad watched them but Peach wanted to dance looking over at her best friend Toad. She smiled speaking softly with excitement. "Toad , would you like to dance with me?" Toad looked to be nervous when she asked him, then stuttered while he answered her question. "I-I d-don't d-dance... but feel free to go dance if you'd like, your majesty." Peach looked at him kinda shocked to hear that but thought it was because he didn't know how to or maybe he just too shy, that is what she thought. "My Friends...!" Looking back on the nobles who dance and saw her friends from the village she felt happy when she saw them. "My friends! I knew they would come!" Getting up from the throne then began to head to her friends but stopped when the one of the lady began to look at her...a chill ran her spine to feel her glancing at her.

The woman is wearing the entire dress is shown using real silk velvet in blue with Tuscan Olive green. The skirt and bodice are made of a whopping 15 yards of silk velvet with beautiful fullness in the skirt layers, a nice gathered bust, and off the shoulder sleeves. The bodice is boned down the seams, lined, designed for a slender fit down the torso and shaped down the back. Back of the bodice is grommet with a lace-up corset style back closure and a modesty panel.

The bloomers are cotton adorned with several rows of lace and pleating near the bottom. She wore a hoop underneath her gown. She was holding a fan that have a peacock feather. Her makeup is giving her a evil queen vibe. She wore two necklaces which is made from vintage Czech Diamond rhinestones. Including the matching earrings on her ears. On her left side of her hair was a 'Althea'. It is a beautiful creation of two hand trimmed peacock eye feathers which are layered with curled peacock swords and accented with royal blue stripped hackle feathers.

Though looked at her not knowing who she was, _"who is this woman?! She look vulgar and as gaudy as a peacock. For one thing, she is strikingly beautiful, yet wholly lacking in refinement! How can she dare to stare at me like that!"_ She thought but shook her head softly, continuing to walk she went by the woman whose stare at her to her friends. Some of the older ladies from the court looked at them and began to whisper to one another. "My dear friends! How are you this evening?" Peach spoke while looking at her friend. A seven years old Italian boy Mario, wearing a red tuxedo, gold vest, gold bow tie, red tuxedo pant, brown shoe, stood there and straight facing to Peach.

"We're having a Wonderful time, thank you for inviting us Peach. We never been to the royal ball before. We're so glad to see that you are also feeling well this evening." Peach nodded a little with a smile on her face.

The lady looked at the queen and she turned around. A ladies of court looked at the Toadstool girl.

"Lady Toadstool spoke to Master Mario first!" Another spoke. "We should approach them, so we can address them, as well." Peach took out her fan then went closer to Mario. "Sayyyyyy Mario," she pulled away and looked over at the woman from before. The woman looked back and began to stare at Peach. "You Guys, that woman who is staring at me over there, what is her position at court?" Toadette looked over at her and said "That is Madame du Shroom. She is a woman that you don't need to be concerned with." Again Peach thought to herself. _"But, she is surrounded by so many people...and is acting as though she is the Queen. Why is everyone bowing to her?"_ Feeling of lower class Peach raised her head with her nose in the air. "Well then." She left her friends, the older ladies from the court began to follow her. "Hey, look, Luigi. Her maids, who despise Madame du Shroom as if she were a snake or a frog, are on the move. Do you sense a storm coming, as well?" Mario friends watched the women following The queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. "I see, If Lady Toadstool were to learn the situation surrounding Madame du Shroom, I wonder what might happen..."

* * *

"What?! My father mistress?!" Peach turned looking at her maids kinda in shocked to hear that. One of the 3 maids spoke. "Yes, it's true. In fact, she was born as a lowly commoner and was a whore in some filthy area of the city." Peach being a innocent girl, she didn't know what a whore even was so she asked. "What is a whore?" The oldest maids looked at her ."A women who sells her body for money, a Prostitute!" Peach gave a look to hear that about her father Mistress. "How could such an indecent woman be at the palace?! My mother would have such a woman lashed and thrown into reformatories! I can't believe it! My father have a mistress!? It can't be! I remember that my father is acting strange since my mother died after few months ago. But I don't remember seeing my father with his mistress around with him at all time. He never introduced me to this woman!"

"According to the rumors, after she weaselled money out of her patrons, she used the money to trick prestigious members of nobility, Court du Shroom, into agreeing into a paper marriage. The following day, she poisoned the Court."

"Poison?! How terrifying!" Peach began to hate this woman just by hearing the awful and horrible things of her!

"Yes. After she became a Countess, she began appearing at Court as if nothing were wrong, and seduced his Majesty with her seductive beauty. Ever since she became his mistress, she assigns and dismisses ministers as she pleases."

"She spends lavishly and lives in the lap of luxury."

"His Majesty has pushed everyone expected you, protests aside...and is under that woman control."

"Yes, and because everyone bows down to win her favor..."

"She thinks she's Queen and does as she pleases! It's despicable!"

 _What a... What a presumptuous woman! So that's why she was staring at me like that!_ Peach thought as she began to pace around the room a little."But even if she possesses power and regards you as her rival..."

"She is no match for you, as you are true Royalty and also the Queen of this kingdom!"

"It's best for you to ignore her."

"Yes, ignore her completely!"

Peach began to think and think. Her father have a mistress that he hide from her. She also remembers that a few months after her mother died, her father act strangely and different. She remembers hearing this rumor that her father have a mistress in his chamber but she never bother to questioning it. Why is that woman began to appear at her court? So then, Peach then decided that she will ignore her completely and never speak to her!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the ladies of court were in a room just chatting till Madame de Shroom stepped into the room they looked turned their heads seeing how beautiful she looked in the dress. Madam de Shroom wore a gown which is made of mixed decorative fabric of rich berry red shade and has pure cotton lining. The bodice has 14 steel bones, it closes on back lacing. The skirt has a 70cm train. Her hair is tie into a upper bun. She wore this lovely hair flower on her right side which is handmade from Burgundy Wine and Black Satin Ribbon. It is embellished with wine feathers and black lace with rhinestones in the center. The flower is on an alligator clip and measures approximately 4.5" across.

"My...!"

"So beautiful!""

"How gorgeous!"

"I hope you are all feeling well today?" Madame said then walked into the room. She looked around the room for Peach. "That little girl isn't here."

"My, it's lady Toadstool!" A nobles wife said while seeing her royal majesty walk into the room. She wore beautifully created with delicate ivory lace overlaying pink lining. Princess style puff sleeves and empire waist makes it very flattering. Her hair was tie into a bun and she wore her amulet, soft pink glove, her crown and a elegant fan.

"Oh look! It's her! She steal my heart!"

"My… she's so beautiful as ever today."

"Lady Toadstool is a most beautiful lady in the palace."

"She's like a angel that was sent from heaven!"

"You know I began to think she like me! She offer us some delicious cake she bake the other day!"

"She's been teaching me how to play chess. Even with those responsible she had, at least she still get to play like the other children."

"Even when she's the queen at the age of six, she's still beautiful as ever! She's will grown up to become a beautiful and eligible young lady just like her mother was!"

Peach came into the room as everyone notice her at first then. Peach look absolutely beautiful like the angel and had many admirers in the whole kingdom. She came up to her friend Toad. "Good evening Toad, are you feeling well this morning?"

"Yes." Toad looked at her. "I am feeling great! Thank you princess!" He smile at her.

"Toad, you don't converse or care to dance like everyone else." She held her fan to near her mouth. "Why is that?"

"Ah..." He wasn't sure how to answer. "Say, why don't you come by to the royal garden in the afternoon to have a wonder picnic with our friends sometime?"

"Oh that is wonderful Peach! I would love to come!"

Madame stood in the room where Princess Toadstool and the other ladies of court were while thinking. _"That little girl didn't know my position at court, so she just forgot to address me last time. I will make it clear today."_ Putting a smile on her face she looked out on the room at the ladies.

"Say, everyone! I'll tell you a very special story today." The ladies of the court all turned their heads heading to Madame.

"My, do tell!"

"What is it about, Madame?"

"Oh, hurry please tell us!" Princess Toadstool looked at Madame while giving a small frown but gave a smile "Say everyone! Would you like to come over here? My dear good friends madams are planning something fun!"

"We're discussing our plans to go see a play together." The women began to turn their heads again and headed to Peach going away from Madame through a small crowd of women remained at Madame's side.

"A play?"

"Oh really?"

"Sounds wonderful." A toadette woman with redhead hair an beautiful blue eyes looked at Madame

"U-um, Madame du Shroom, please excuse me." The woman wanted to be included in the play. The other woman standing next to her spoke

"Me too..." They left.

"Please excuse me, Madame" another women looked at her.

"Me too..." They left as well. All the remaining of the women from Madame left to go hear the news about the play. Madame was left alone standing on the floor with no one by her side soon showed a bit of anger to Peach. A woman had noticed then whispered to the other next to her.

"Say, have a look at Madame du Shroom."

"Yes, she had such a scowl it's frightening."

"Come to think of it, the Princess hasn't addressed Madame du Shroom yet."

"She may has his Majesty's affection and wield the most power at court in the past, but strictly speaking, she is not a true lady of high position. Even when his late majesty is dead! I wonder what the Princess would do when she find out?"

"Also, the possibility of her being able to address the Queen first would never arise." Clutching her hands tightly… looking at Peach she began to think _"That pompous Mushroom brat… she isn't! She isn't planning to ignore me in front of the entire court, is she?! But because she's the queen, I have to wait till she address me! She wouldn't ignore me!"_ A fire of rage then lit inside of her.

Princess Peach stepped outside the palace and into the lovely garden. "Hello, Countess Maurois." She smile. "Countess Maurepas, it's another beautiful day, isn't it?" Looking over at the other set of stairs she smiled still "Hello, Master Mario! How nice to see you here in the palace." Mario looked at her where he stood "Indeed, the weather is splendid today, Lady Toadstool."

"Say, Master Mario, and Master Luigi?...Would you boys like to go for a walk in the parks forest this afternoon?" Peach asked while walking. "My, what a wonderful idea! After all, Toadstool Versailles park is most beautiful during this time of year."

"We'd love to join you." Peach looked over and called out "Madame Rosetta and Madame Malone. Please come to the game of croquet tonight!"

"Y-yes, I'll be happy to visit."

"My, what a honor!"

"Well then." Peach bowed as she has faced Madame an began to approach her. Madame watched her while thinking _"Oh, it seems that snotty brat has a cute side, after all. She finally realizes that she had forgotten to address me."_ Peach went past Madame going to the little girl behind her "Hello, Madame Joliet." She was left in shock!

"My, Lady Toadstool! It been such a long time!!" Madame ran off, running inside the palace going to her room knocking over things as she ran to her room in a rage. "It seems the Princess has decided to completely ignore to address the Madame completely." A noble spoke to another. "W-what to do..."

"My wife is a fan of Lady Toadstool."

"We must remember that we are on the Princess's side." Almost all of the people around the kingdom and outside the palace gate whom knew about Lady Toadstool never addressing Madame du Shroom gossiped.

"It's a headache for the both of us."

"Even so, I wonder whose side the Mario brothers will take?"

"Wouldn't it be Madame du Shroom, they don't even know her!

"Oh? They are from the Bruno family though."

"I think they'll side with Lady Toadstool after all, they are the friend of the princess."

"If we aligned ourselves against Madame du Shroom now… she might make us pay for it dearly."

In her bedchamber, Princess Peach know about this gossiping around her entire kingdom. She will never speak her father mistress. She couldn't believe what her father did back in the past. How come nobody didn't tell her that her father have a prostitution in his bedchamber. Even when she's a queen she can address to anyone she want. But even when her father is death, she have no idea what to do with that woman. That woman even began to appear at her court everyday as if nothing was happen.

"Peach, everyone is gossip about how you never address Madam du Shroom." Luigi told her. "What are you going to do? Madame du Shroom is waiting for you to address her even that you are a highest rank of the court."

Princess Peach stood in the balcony, she must think hard enough. Can she throw her in prison? Ban her from the palace ever again? Or… execute her? "I-I don't know what to do Toad. I have no idea what to do with that woman. What am I going to do? That woman is my father mistress and she have history with him in the past! Oh my mushroom. I don't even know what to do now. I am the Queen after all but how can I end this?"


End file.
